


二十二年

by mgxizy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgxizy/pseuds/mgxizy
Summary: 这是他们认识的第二十二年，又一次危机让他们再一次相遇。





	二十二年

故事发生在2020年。  
又一次生化危机突如其来，在赤道地区的大规模死亡一开始并没有引起那些发达国家的重视，只有无国界医生本着人道主义精神和医者仁心去了那些本以为是埃博拉爆发的地方救治，然而再没有人回来。由于伤亡惨重，组织不得不停止对疾病爆发地区的救援，同时向各国求助，希望他们能介入并带回关于这场疾病与那些失踪的医务人员的确切消息。  
里昂•S•肯尼迪再一次远赴他乡，哈妮根向他指派了任务目标与行动路线，海伦娜•哈珀又一次成为他的搭档。  
里昂以前没去过非洲大陆，现在他顶着烈日，后悔自己没多戴副太阳镜。这里信号不是很好，和哈妮根的联系断断续续，他不得不先中断了连接，准备和搭档先朝距离降落地点最近的临时医院前进。  
里昂甩着钥匙链，要开越野车驾驶室的门。  
“嘿里昂，你不介意的话，还是我来开车吧。”说完，海伦娜没给他反驳的机会，直接拿走钥匙，进了驾驶室发动了汽车。  
“女人啊。”里昂耸了耸肩，走到另一侧上了车。  
“天可真热，我可真不想穿这些防护。”在车上里昂拉扯着医生们为他们准备的防护服，有些不情愿穿上他们。外面本已是蒸笼，自己却还要再加一层。“如果你是认真的话。”海伦娜边按导航指示开车，边半开玩笑地对里昂说。里昂摇了摇了头，还是穿上了衣服。  
他们在视野中能看到临时医院的地方停下了车，等海伦娜也换好衣服后，俩人查看好装备，往临时医院前进。  
他们搜遍了整个临时医院，没有一个人，只有地上散落的各种染满污渍的衣服，有破布似的，也有白大褂，像是所有人都突然蒸发了一样。  
“这很奇怪。”回到车上的里昂脱了防护服和海伦娜说，“这比以前遇到的那些敌人还让我奇怪，这些人都去哪了？”海伦娜也是严肃地摇了摇头。  
他们在这里没找到什么证据，只好再往下一个聚集点前进。  
然而下一个，下下一个，他们还是一无所获。  
哈妮根也没有办法，只能再给他们另一个地点的路线。  
炎热的气候，干旱缺水的环境，与一无所获的结果，让俩人也逐渐烦躁起来。一个早晨起来，他们发现自己感冒了，两个人有些头痛、发热和流鼻涕。  
“这下好了，我好久都没有感冒了，没想到在这居然也能感冒。”海伦娜很是不满。里昂也不好受，他头晕又无力，症状好像比海伦娜重很多。海伦娜强迫他躺回床上，说是自己出去寻找水资源和药品，里昂也只好由她去。  
半睡半醒迷迷糊糊之间，里昂觉得一只微凉的手在摸他的脸，虽然很舒服，但一贯的警觉性还是让他突然清醒过来，慢半拍地抓住了那只手并努力睁开眼睛，并不是海伦娜。  
“艾达？”里昂不知道艾达为何在这，难道是他烧糊涂了亦或是在做梦？  
“别动。”真的是艾达冷静又妩媚的声音。说着她拿了一条冷毛巾轻轻擦拭他的脸。  
“你怎么在这？海伦娜呢？”他没放开她的手。  
“海伦娜被他们抓走了。”她忽略了前一个问题。  
“什么？被谁？”里昂听闻要坐起来，被艾达压住了。  
“别动，她暂时没有危险，你们都被感染了，现在你很危险。”  
“感染？什么感染？”里昂皱了皱眉。  
“你们这并不是感冒，而是新型的L病毒，症状初期和感冒一模一样，然后病毒会进入大脑，控制神经，让人痛感加倍，发疯，互相攻击，最后皮肤大面积溃烂，内出血死亡，死后病毒仍存活并进一步腐烂尸体，直到尸体化为血水，这就是你们什么都没有找到的原因。”  
“那我……”里昂不知道说些什么，看来这种病毒比他以前遇到的那些还要厉害。  
“抓走海伦娜的那些人应该就是研发L病毒的re-安布雷拉人员，他们可能是想拿她当人质。”艾达抽出了手，站起身拿了杯水给里昂。  
“那我得去救她。”里昂头靠在艾达的手上大口喝了几口水。  
“你还是先担心自己吧，她应该被注射了疫苗暂时无碍了。”  
“那你呢？你有没有事？”  
艾达没有说话。  
里昂有些不安，他相信艾达，也不相信艾达，毕竟他被这个女人骗了太多次，也被她救了太多次，他们之间的事用言语讲不清，他们之间的感情也道不明。  
“你有没有事？”他又问了一遍，想得到一个她没事答案。  
“我也被感染了。”艾达轻轻说。  
“不。”里昂还是挣扎着起了床，他拉过艾达，看着她的眼睛，“不。”  
艾达闭了眼摇了摇头。  
里昂突然抱住了她。然后他感受到她也回抱住了自己。两个人就这么抱着，一时间谁也没有说话。  
“我们得去找那个re-安布雷拉，得找到疫苗并救回海伦娜。”  
“嗯。”  
他向哈妮根汇报，“里昂，如果你被感染了的话，我强烈建议你先寻找疫苗并为自己注射，re-安布雷拉是继新安布雷拉后安布雷拉又一次死灰复燃的组织，我现在为你指引到达它一个实验室的最佳路线。”  
“谢了哈妮根。我们走吧？”他询问艾达。  
“我不觉得你现在的状态能在这种天气下走多久，更何况还要面对敌人，我自己去。”  
“你觉得我会在这等你回来？”  
艾达知道她劝不了里昂，而且她也确实担心他。  
“至少你可以再休息一下，我们可以等气温低了再出发。”  
“好吧，只要你不会再一次偷偷溜走。”  
“给你保证，我这次是认真的。”  
虽然得到了保证，但里昂还是拉住艾达的手不放，强迫她和自己一起坐在床上，毕竟这个女人总是让他追不到，他吃了太多次瘪，这次可不能再让她走。  
两个人躺到了床上闭目休息，却谁也没有说话。里昂突然想到，今年已经是他们认识的第二十二个年头，自己已从当年浣熊市那个青涩小伙变成现在的大叔，艾达却仿佛没有多大改变，依旧那么神秘与迷人。自己还是不了解她的一切，却不影响期待见到她，接近她，即使被她利用，也不那么恼怒。这么想着，他紧了紧拉住艾达的那只手。  
艾达感觉到了，她转过头看着里昂，里昂感觉到后也睁开眼，两个人对望着。艾达看着对方的蓝色眼眸，突然想到她在浣熊市的时候，曾想过里昂是不是会求婚，两人一起去见他的父母，他们会生两个孩子，她在家里打毛线等着里昂回来。她真的那么想过，不过当年没有后续，现在也更不会有，他们就像是纠缠在一起的毛线，彼此缠绕不清，却没有终点。他们曾度过很多个那晚，她知道他们之间有感觉，以后也会有许许多多个那晚，亦或许这辈子都会这么过去，不知道是幸福还是自欺欺人。她又想到，如果那时候里昂真的求婚，而自己真的答应了，说不定现在他们的孩子都二十二岁了，她忍不住笑了笑。  
“笑什么？”里昂侧过身来，捧住艾达的脸。  
艾达也侧过身来，“没什么。”  
“你在笑我？”  
“是啊，笑你现在邋遢的样子。”  
里昂摇了摇头，吻了艾达的额头。  
“其实我们这样，也很好。”  
“你说哪样？”  
“就是，在一起。”  
“我们不在一起也很好，你知道。”  
“我不知道你的过去，你的所有经历，但至少你的一些经历里有我，我希望以后的经历里也有我。”  
“即使像史密斯夫妇？”  
“我们难道不是史密斯夫妇？”  
艾达弯了嘴角，他们都不再年轻了，这些年来，里昂为她挡过子弹，她也救过里昂的命。她想起八年前对抗西蒙斯的那次，她在对方的攻势下晕倒了，事后才知道里昂又一次用身体为自己挡住子弹，说不感动是不可能的。  
“真可爱。”她说出和当年一样的话。  
“什么？”  
望着里昂有些迷惑的表情，艾达的笑意更浓了，“我说真可爱，特别是你一脸不知道我要做什么而困惑的样子。”  
“女人啊。”  
艾达没有回答，里昂也没有追问，两个人享受着在一起的时光，等待着夜晚的来临。  
这个实验室仿佛是空的，除了一些笔记，再没有什么有用的东西，想到艾达也和自己一样感染了病毒，里昂不禁急躁。  
哈妮根又为他指引了下一条路线。  
两个人驱车在广袤的草原，里昂坐在副驾驶看看艾达，再看看月亮，突然觉得这次经历倒也没有那么糟，自己也曾经被注入过寄生虫，这次也一定能和艾达化险为夷。月光下艾达的脸特别柔和，他不知道别的亚裔什么样子，只觉得艾达特别好看。他们在最初相遇的时候有过一个吻，那时候他以后艾达死了，直到再次见到艾达，才觉得这么令人欣喜，所以以后每次艾达的离去，他都期待着再一次的见面，至少比再也见不到要好得太多。他想到看过的日本书籍，说日本人说我爱你要说今夜月光真美，艾达虽然不是日本人，但同为亚裔可能也会有同感。他清了清嗓子，“今夜月色真美。”  
“嗯？”  
看来艾达不知道这个典故，他偷偷叹了叹气。  
里昂在和艾达闯了三个空的实验室后，不得不承认re-安布雷拉这个组织真是比前两个要让人头疼得许多，什么都没有，连敌人都没有。  
“这个病毒发作的时间是多久？”他问艾达。  
“感染后一星期内呈感冒症状，然后三天内死亡并腐烂。”  
这是里昂有症状的第二天，“你已经感染了多久？”他突然心惊。  
“别担心，我只比你早一天。这种病毒并不通过人类来传播，而是通过蚊虫叮咬，让人无法预防，所以我也不幸中招。”  
“这些资料是你那个组织给你的吗？你来这是为了病毒还是为了疫苗？”里昂直接地问艾达。  
“甜心，即使你知道也无法阻止我，你懂的。”  
“艾达。”里昂只能挫败地喊她的名字。  
第四个实验室总算有点收获，他们和逃出来的海伦娜汇合了。海伦娜已经痊愈并有了抗体，据她所说实验人员都已注射了抗体，毕竟蚊子无法被控制。这种L病毒是被添加进雄蚊所喜爱的植物中，雄蚊吸食后在交配时传播给雌蚊，然后雌蚊在吸血时传染给人类，蚊子只是携带体自己并不染病，而且所幸病毒现阶段并不能由人类传染给人类，也不能遗传，不然雌蚊一次产那么多卵个个能致病，只怕这地球上人类早灭绝了。  
因为实验人员需要疫苗，所以疫苗产了很多，被存放在主实验楼中，re-安布雷拉抓海伦娜也是为了和美国政府做交易。听到这些消息后，里昂有了动力，三个人准备朝着主实验楼出发。  
主实验楼也没什么人，好像那些实验人员都匆忙撤离了，三个人进到最大的一间实验室，发现里面还有一位正在进行实验的人员。  
“请问……”里昂刚开了口。  
“艾达•王。”那个人突然转过身，还叫着艾达的名字。  
“你认识我？”  
“我当然认识你，就是你害死了卡拉。”  
卡拉！这个名字有八年没有听到了，那个和艾达长得一样想毁灭世界的女人。  
艾达皱了眉头，看来这还是以前留下的隐患。  
“我知道我搞出这些事一定能吸引你来，我要你死在这，死在我的病毒之下，我会替卡拉报仇的。”那个人自顾自地说着。  
“够了。”里昂听不下去。“你最好告诉我们疫苗在哪。”  
“所有疫苗和公式都已被我销毁，我不会让她离开的。”  
“你杀害了这么多人只为了杀我？”艾达觉得这超出了自己的底线，这比当年西蒙斯搞那些病毒和基因重组实验还让自己愤怒。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你会想到你的好奇害了你自己吗？”  
“是吗？我不这样认为，我并没有被感染。”  
“什么？”同样吃惊的还有里昂。  
“不做好准备我是不会来的，我有可靠的消息来源，早已知道这病毒的感染途径，自然会加以防范。”艾达优雅地回答，完全无视那两个气急败坏的男人。  
“咻。”海伦娜吹了个口哨。  
“所以，你的计划，完全地失败了，从来没有一点机会。”艾达又给了那个人一记绝杀。  
“怎么会！怎么会！我不相信！”失去理智的实验员朝着艾达冲过来，被里昂给敲晕绑了起来。  
“是真的吗？你真的没有被感染？为什么骗我？”  
“因为我想要病毒，而我知道我那么说你就一定会找到疫苗，也会找到病毒。”  
“你不必骗我的。”里昂的神情似二十二年前的初出茅庐小奶狗。  
“唉。”艾达叹了口气，当年她就是看到这没忍心，没想到多年后依旧没有抵抗力。  
“咳咳，打扰了两位，不过你还是先把这疫苗给注射了吧。”认真工作的海伦娜早在那两个人缠绵的时候找到了其实并没有被销毁的疫苗。  
“那，再见喽，我给你留了礼物。”给里昂注射完疫苗的艾达又一次要离开。  
“不行，别走！”  
“抱歉啦，我们下次再继续那晚的事吧。”  
艾达又一次拿着胜利品张扬而去。  
“女人啊！”  
“去追她啊！”海伦娜说。  
这次里昂追了出去，只不过还是慢了一步，只能看着艾达坐在直升机里朝他摆手离去。“艾达！！！！！”  
里昂和海伦娜到达了楼顶，发现艾达的礼物依旧是一架直升机和一支带着唇印的火箭筒。  
“上次那个眼影盒，你还给她了吗？”海伦娜驾驶着飞机问。  
“没有，我没有带。”里昂抱着这唯一一支自从和艾达相遇后没有被使用过的爱心火箭筒发呆。  
“男人啊。”海伦娜忍不住吐槽。  
下次再见面吧，里昂心想。  
另一边，艾达汇报了任务，说已经拿到病毒，任务已经完成。其他有关于私怨和里昂的问题一点也没提。想到几天前看到里昂和海伦娜也来到此地调查的时候，组织让她解决掉那两个人，她也是向当初回复威斯克时一样遮掩过去。原本想骗里昂自己被感染好让他找到疫苗和病毒而自己像以前一样夺取过来就好，没想到里昂也被感染了，艾达只好改变计划，和里昂一起行动。说不担心是假的，不过里昂是打不死的小强，这么多年依旧精神满满，想到他这次追出来却发现又追不到而懊悔的样子，艾达笑着摇了摇头，“真可爱啊。下次再见吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写成孤岛余生那样两个人在一起甜蜜蜜的我，不知为何写成这样。战斗也不想写就简略成这样_(:3」∠)_


End file.
